The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, Rose Mallow plant, Hibiscus ‘Tie Dye’ hybridized by Kevin A. Hurd in the summer of 2006 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant, originally labeled #06-310-29, is from a cross between Hibiscus ‘Fantasia’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,853 as the female pod parent times Hibiscus ‘Fireball’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,631 as the male pollen parent. Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including the species: moscheutos, coccineus, laevis. Hibiscus ‘Tie Dye’ has been propagated both by stem cuttings and tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2009. The resultant plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.